


chat for tired teenage heroes

by spectrm



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Miraculous Ladybug, Stargirl (TV 2020), X-Men Evolution
Genre: BAMF Gwen Stacy, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gwen Stacy is Ghost Spider, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sassy Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), barely holding it together, but wanda comes in later, jean and wanda friendship ftw, they're a dysfunctional mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrm/pseuds/spectrm
Summary: If two years of fighting Hawkmoth in Paris has taught Marinette anything, it's that superheroes need to stick together. With Max's help and extensive research, the young Miraculous Guardian decides to make a chat with the other teenage superheroes ... and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Daisy Johnson (Marvel Comics & Cartoons)/Gwen Stacy, Jean Grey & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	chat for tired teenage heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crack? This is crack. This is me making a crackfic during History because I have nothing better to do ... besides pay attention but y'know, I'd rather do this!

**Ladybug** has made the server!

 **Ladybug** has added **Stargirl** , **Jean Grey** , and **Quake** to the server!

 **Ladybug:** !!! it worked

 **Stargirl:** what is this? who r u?

 **Jean Grey:** Yeah ... I don't know any of you?

 **Quake:** shit

 **Quake:** is this a chat for teenaged superhero girls omg?

 **Stargirl:** what

 **Jean Grey:** What

 **Ladybug:** OK, OK! i'm going to explain everything gimme a second.

 **Ladybug:** so what quake said is right — this is a superhero chat for us

 **Ladybug:** since we're all leaders of our respective superhero teams

 **Ladybug:** eg, me the miraculous team in paris, quake the secret warriors, stargirl the jsa, and jean grey the x-men

 **Jean Grey:** But I'm not the field team leader of the X-Men ..?

 **Ladybug:** it was you or cyclops and i kinda have this thing with girls going here sooo

 **Jean Grey:** Alright fair.

 **Stargirl:** oh so this is like a vent server or smth?

 **Quake:** i love this oh my goddd

 **Ladybug:** yeah, basically !!

 **Stargirl:** so i assume u already know our identities?

 **Ladybug:** yeah ... sorry

 **Quake:** i work for an international government so i do, too

 **Jean Grey:** I don't?

 **Stargirl** has changed their nickname to **proud glow staff owner**

 **proud glow staff owner:** we should do introductions.

 **proud glow staff owner:** i'll go first

 **proud glow staff owner:** i'm courtney whitmore, i go by stargirl. my power is essentially a sentient tempermental glowing staff

 **Quake** has changed their nickname to **shakenbake**

 **shakenbake:** i'm daisy johnson, an agent of shield. i'm an inhuman with seismokinetic abilities

 **proud glow staff owner:** seismokinetic ..?

 **shakenbake:** earthquakes. i make earthquakes.

 **Jean Grey:** So you're like Avalanche?

 **shakenbake:** yeah but better because i can also generate vibrational blasts

 **Jean Grey:** Oh, that's way cooler!

 **Ladybug:** ikr?

 **Ladybug:** anyways, i'm ladybug. my real name is marinette dupain-cheng and i have a pair of magical earrings that hold a mini-god of creation that transforms me.

 **Ladybug:** i fight a man in a terrible purple suit who uses negative emotions and purple butterflies to possess people, but that's a story for another time :)

 **proud glow staff owner:** so you're like a magical girl??

 **Ladybug:** i hate that comparison because everyone always uses it

 **Ladybug:** but yes, essentially.

 **Jean Grey:** Wait. Marinette Dupain-Cheng? As in the girl that designed Jagged Stone's album cover and sunglasses??

 **Ladybug:** yeah that's me!

 **Jean Grey:** I'm starstruck.

 **Jean Grey:** Anyways, I'm Jean Grey. That's my name and my codename. I'm a mutant with telepathic-telekinetic abilities.

 **Jean Grey:** I'm not the leader of the X-Men — that's Cyclops — but I've been in the X-Men for as long as he has. We were the first students of Xavier's.

 **Ladybug** has changed their nickname to **spotty bug**

 **spotty bug:** yes. i love this.

 **proud glow staff owner:** my team's gonna be so jealous

 **shakenbake:** i think ALL of ours are.

 **spotty bug:** this is going to be so much fun

 **Jean Grey:** ^ I second that.

 **Jean Grey:** Crap, I mean what Daisy — can i call you that? — said.

 **shakenbake:** yes. you can ABSOLUTELY call me that.

 **shakenbake:** i am not about to hyperventilate because i'm on first name basis with an OG member of the x-men

 **Jean Grey:** You're a fan? Didn't know we had those.

 **spotty bug:** to be fair, i'm a fan too

 **proud glow staff owner:** i'd be a fan, too, if i knew what the heck the x-men are

 **shakenbake:** think your jsa but bigger and mutants

 **shakenbake:** they're amazing, and i say that as an inhuman

 **proud glow staff owner:** am i supposed to understand what that means?

 **Jean Grey:** Inhumans and Mutants aren't exactly on the friendly side. Generally speaking.

 **Jean Grey:** But I've never really cared for it, and neither does Daisy..?

 **shakenbake:** nope. always hated that stigma.

 **Jean Grey:** Then that's all that matters.

 **spotty bug:** wow so many of my dreams are coming true right now

 **spotty bug:** this is awesome

 **proud glow staff owner:** how'd u set this all up tho, bug?

 **spotty bug:** oh

 **spotty bug:** i have a super smart computer friend

 **spotty bug:** he made his own ai

 **Jean Grey:** Holy crap, he's smart. And he's our age, I assume?

 **Jean Grey:** Wow. Color me impressed.

 **proud glow staff owner:** beth — she's my new doctor midnite, super smart — would probably love to meet him

 **shakenbake:** i used to be a computer hacker. i would, too

 **Jean Grey** has changed their nickname to **our brain cell**

 **proud glow staff** **owner:** our brain cell?

 **our brain cell:** Yeah because I'm a telepath and all ... so your brain cell becomes _my_ brain cell. So now it's _our_ brain cell.

 **proud glow staff owner:** i love it. amazing, 10/10 meme reference.

 **proud glow staff owner:** i'm so proud. they grow up so fast.

 **our brain cell:** Awe, thanks.

 **our brain cell:** Felt left out being the only one with a basic username, so

 **spotty bug:** it's great. you're great. marry me.

 **our brain cell:** Okay?? XD

 **shakenbake:** no i want her

 **proud glow staff** **owner:** POLY MARRIAGE ALL FOUR OF US

 **spotty bug:** omg omg omg

 **our brain cell:** I think she's going to combust-

 **shakenbake:** i can get us official marriage documents

 **our brain cell:** oH MY _GOD_

 **our brain cell:** YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER

 **spotty** **bug:** she passed out

 **spotty bug:** i'm tikki, her kwami, she's on the floor.

 **spotty bug:** what happened?

 **proud glow staff owner:** we offered a poly marriage

 **shakenbake:** she wanted to marry jean but i want to marry her too so courtney offered a poly marriage for all four of us

 **our brain cell:** And she combusted.

 **spotty bug:** yeah she's a mess when it comes to feelings.

 **spotty bug:** she has a thing for blondes, though.

 **proud glow staff owner:** oh? do you say?

 **our brain cell:** couRTNEY-

 **proud glow staff owner:** alright i'll stop for her sake.

 **shakenbake:** i wonder if she has a thing for captain marvel, too, then ...

 **spotty bug:** she does. captain marvel was her bi awakening.

 **proud glow staff owner:** understandable. mine was black widow, tbh

 **our brain cell:** Mine's complicated and traumatic.

 **shakenbake:** same ^

 **spotty bug:** anyways i'm gonna go now. someone needs to keep an eye on marinette

 **our brain cell:** Does she do this a lot?

 **spotty bug:** pass out or combust about feelings?

 **our brain cell:** I'll interpret that as both.

 **our brain cell:** Anyways, I have to go, too — I've got school in the morning and it's like midnight.

 **proud glow staff owner:** what were you doing up at midnight?

 **our brain cell:** Danger Room. I run simulations when I can't sleep, it's habit.

 **proud glow staff owner:** ah. well it's 11 her anyways so i should pop off, too

 **shakenbake:** sucks to be you, i can pull an all-nighter!

 **proud glow staff owner:** pat would murder me.

 **shakenbake:** understandable. g'night!

 **our brain cell:** Goodnight!

 **proud glow staff owner:** night!

* * *

 **shakenbake:** can i add someone? she's more of a rogue but she helps me and the secret warriors out a _lot_

 **spotty bug:** sure! as long as you trust her!

 **shakenbake** has added **itsy bitsy ghost spider** to the server!

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** what is this?

 **proud glow staff owner:** OMG U KNOW GHOST SPIDER???

 **proud glow staff owner:** THAT'S SO COOL OHMYGOD

 **shakenbake:** LOL, guys this is gwen stacy aka ghost spider

 **shakenbake:** gwen welcome to the cool superhero chat

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** oh wow. so these are all heroes?

 **proud glow staff owner:** YEP! i'm courtney whitmore aka stargirl

 **proud glow staff owner:** i have a sentient staff that can fly and shoot energy and stuff

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** that's badass ngl. do you ever ... fall off of the staff?

 **proud glow staff** **owner:** once. but that was my first day & i'm a gymnast/acrobat sooo

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** again. badass.

 **spotty bug:** i'm ladybug aka marinette dupain-cheng, the creator of this chat!

 **spotty bug:** i live in paris and i have a pair of magical earrings that hold a mini-god of creation. their name is tikki, they met her the other night when i passed out

 **spotty bug:** i fight a guy in a purple suit who uses negative emotions and purple butterflies to possess people :)

 **itsy bitsy ghost** **spider:** kinky i like it

 **our brain cell:** Jean Grey, member of the X-Men, telekinetic telepath, etc, etc.

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** OHHHH I GET IT!

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** when you use your telepathic powers you can mind control people hence the _our_ brain cell !!

 **our brain cell:** I love her.

 **spotty bug:** she's great, she fits in perfectly.

 **proud glow staff owner:** OFC SHE DOES, SHE'S GHOST-SPIDER!

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** i guess i should introduce myself?

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** i'm gwen stacy, i was bit by a radioactive spider. that's how i got my powers. my best friend peter parker was killed by a villain i was trying to catch and i was framed for the murder. i'm part of a band called the mary janes. oh and my father is the police captain that wants me dead :)

 **our brain cell:** That went from 0 to 100 to 10 back to 100 fast.

 **our brain cell:** So you're not Mutant or Inhuman? Just ... bit by radioactive spider?

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** yeppers.

 **proud glow staff owner:** badass !!

 **shakenbake:** i knew you'd fit right in ;)

 **spotty bug:** welcome to the crew, gwen! ^-^

 **itsy bitsy ghost spider:** thanks!! you guys are really cool. and weird, but that's cool, too

 **proud glow staff owner:** ghost spider ... just called me cool ...

 **our brain cell:** Aaand you've killed her!

 **shakenbake:** first it was mari now it's courtney

 **spotty bug:** how tragic ...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo there's the first chapter. I kind of pulled it out of nowhere and decided, "Yeah, this is good!" before I decided to post it. There's no overarching plot yet for my sanity, this is just for me to work on when I'm bored or whatever so updated will be random. I hope you like it, and feel free to leave comments & criticism, I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> EDIT: Holy crap I just realized I accidentally put Hournite in place of Doctor Midnite. I'm so ashamed of myself.


End file.
